A Moth to a Flame
by Eleantris
Summary: The warmth of his body emanated on to her, spreading a low fire through her gut as she gently clutched the lapels of his jacket between her quivering fingers... "...You're like a moth to a flame, aren't you, Alex?" Gene/Alex. Oneshot.


_**I just couldn't resist writing this after seeing the trailer for next week's episode, there literally a two second clip where Gene and Alex are definitely about to kiss...the question is, will they, or won't they? I'm bouncing with excitement so I thought I better write my own version. I have changed one small thing – in the clip, they appear to be in Alex's flat, I've changed it to Gene's office. Enjoy and please leave me a review at the end!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – Ashes to Ashes is property of the BBC....It breaks my heart to say those words!**_

_**A Moth to a Flame**_

* * *

The warmth of his body emanated on to her, spreading a low fire through her gut as she gently clutched the lapels of his jacket between her quivering fingers. She wasn't sure how they had got there, or how they'd ended up standing so temptingly close. But one minute, she was promising to trust him and the next, his warm breath was brushing her face, carrying a faintly tangible aroma of whisky and cigarette smoke.

Her heart was shuddering in her chest, rather than beating, as the glow from the lamp on his desk cast a host of shadows across his hesitant face. His eyes were dark, a conflicted entanglement of emotions and colours hidden within the very depths of his pupils. Her throat had constricted in on itself slowly, and as her pulse rate trembled and her breath caught, she knew this was it. After three years of sultry glances, suggestive comments and almost kisses....this was it. The look in his eyes was that of a man who was at the end of the line; he didn't know where to go or what to do....all he knew was that he needed her. And she felt the same. There was no-where to run to anymore, no truth that she cared about revealing. She couldn't even remember her daughter's name...

All there was, all there had ever been, was him. Gene Hunt. Her constant. And it didn't matter. The poison that Keats had attempted to spread through her mind didn't matter; the ghost of the mutilated policeman didn't matter; the truth didn't matter. Not anymore. All that she needed, all that she wanted was him. Holding her. Just like he always had.

She exhaled, allowing her breath to wash over his face as they danced with each other. A veil, thin as silk, rippled between them, tempting one to break the barrier first. She felt his hands rest lightly on her waist, but all she could concentrate on was the tantalising proximity of his lips. Her own lips burned with longing as he inched those few crucial millimetres closer and her eyelids fluttered to a close with the grace and silence of a butterfly. She couldn't see him now, but she was still completely and utterly consumed by him. His sultry, manly scent washed over her like a familiar friend that had been a comfort to her all these years. She could hear the gentle rhythm of his breathing as his heart thudded in his chest; it was like the ticking of a clock for her, it was all she needed to time the moments that she would never forget. Because nothing was worth remembering if he wasn't there by her side.

And then it happened. His lips brushed hers ever so lightly, the caress seeming so poignant in the still, silent air and it was almost as if he was asking for her permission. Invitingly, she tilted her head slightly to one side, and after that, they were lost.

His lips pressed hers again, truly savouring the taste of her this time as his body leaned closer to hers, their souls entwining and hearts beating as one. He kissed her gently and his grip was loose around her waist, sending a delighted shiver down the length of her spine. His lips were rough and slightly dry against her own, the friction causing Alex to tremble with desire as her hands slipped up from his chest to rest against his neck. The smooth pads of her fingers traced over the rough skin there as their lips continued their caress. Now, he well and truly had reign of all her senses. He tasted like the sweetest wine, left to ferment and only grow more mature and subtle over time. And as his tongue peered out to lightly trace over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to him with no hesitation.

She tasted every bit as beautiful as she looked, as she was. Her sweet, and almost heaven-like taste shot down from the sensitive buds on his tongue and spread a glorious fire throughout every bone and vein in his body. He'd waited so long for this, for this tiny slice of heaven...and now there were no regrets. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing around her own with reverent care, his grip on her body tightened and he pulled her nearer, unable to withstand the burning heat that lingered in the small space between their bodies any longer.

Feeling the hard wood of the desk press into her lower back, Alex let out a low moan that hung in the still atmosphere. Their kiss seemed to last forever, neither wanting to draw away from the safe haven the other provided. He was intoxicating; exciting every nerve ending in her body as their kiss steadily grew more urgent, harder...rougher. She was biting down on his bottom lip now, savouring every last millimetre of his mouth as he responded just as fervently. One hand slipped down over her hip to trace the line of her thigh whilst the other one ran tantalisingly up the bare skin of her arm, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in its path.

It was as though the music had picked up pace, and each of them let out a burst of passion. His lips moved against hers in a way that said they were made for each other and each delighted moan from her caused him to emit a low growl in reply, their hips pressing insistently towards each other.

"Well, this looks cosy."

The living connection snapped between them as their lips broke contact. Alex's whole body instantly felt ice cold as Gene stood aside to reveal none other than Jim Keats, standing in the doorway of the office with a face like thunder.

Practically pulsating with anger, Gene took a step forward to the man who had so very nearly snatched Alex from him with his lies and carefully crafted plans. "You know, I better be seeing things, Jim. You better not be 'ere." He growled, one hand reaching for Alex's as their fingers intertwined.

An almost beast-like snarl escaped Keats' lips as he glared at Gene, his face spelling danger. Alex took in a sharp breath, the warmth from Gene's hand spreading fire back into her body again. With almost painful slowness, Jim's gaze shifted from Gene to Alex, his fist curling and uncurling in what looked like a threat. "Well I can't say I didn't suspect that there was something between the two of you, but I never had you down as a stupid woman, Alex."

Her lips tightened into a straight line as she looked him in the eye, her insides twisting at the pure hateful disappointment that swirled in their angry depths. "Leave me alone, Jim. It's nothing to do with you."

Keats raised an eyebrow and for a moment, he almost looked tempted to laugh. "Oh dear, Alex, he really has got you properly trained, hasn't he? The Manc Lion, your protector." His face contorted with scorn. "Oh if only you knew the truth."

Alex swallowed, a hard determination setting into her face. "Whatever pathetic lies and sick, twisted conspiracy theories you have for me this time, I don't want to hear it. Save them for a rainy day, Jim, when you've got nothing to do but plot against a man for a crime he didn't commit like the lonely, messed up bastard you are."

If Keats' face hadn't already been the living and breathing epitome of anger, it was now. His glare increased in intensity as a hot blooded, raging fury settled against his features. "You know I never really thought you'd ever let me down like this, Alex. You're the best of them... well, you were. But then you made that ultimate mistake...you got too close to Gene Hunt." His nostrils flared and even the ballpoint pen in his breast pocket seemed to emanate danger.

"No, I got too close to you - to you and your ridiculous lies and theories. I forgot what was really keeping me here. The reason I _want_ to stay." Alex spat, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

This time, he really did throw his head back and laugh, the mocking sound echoing around the tense office. It was hell-borne that sound, Alex was sure of it. Even the likes of Layton hadn't possessed the nerve to produce a laugh so mocking, so cruel. "Do you honestly believe that, Alex?" He asked, eyes widening and dancing with perilous excitement.

"You know I saw something between the two of you, but I never thought you were fool enough to act on it. I thought you knew better than that. But you're like a moth to a flame, aren't you, Alex?" His eyes narrowed at Gene, spite and hatred rolling off him. "Even though, deep down, you know it'll kill you, you just can't help but come back for more..." he trailed off, his carefully chosen words hanging like a death sentence in the air as his eyes came back around to fix on Alex.

"How long are you going to keep pretending to yourself before you get burnt, Alex? How long before the infamous Gene Hunt conveniently looses yet another DI?"

Gene's fingers tightened around her own, and all that flooded her in that moment was complete and utter trust for the man beside her. He didn't kill Sam Tyler, and he certainly wasn't going to kill her. "I trust him. Which is more than you'll ever have – someone to trust." She took a step forward, her expression furious as her hand slipped from Gene's momentarily. "Because _you_ are just a sad, vindictive bastard who just can't bear to not be in control."

"Is that a psychological insight, or is that Gene talking?"

Alex shook her head in disbelief of the man before her and stepped back, her hand finding Gene's once again as a wave of belonging spread through her. His hand in hers, him next to her. That was all she needed. "I think you should leave now."

He smiled, looking amused at some invisible joke that they weren't privy to. "Very well. But just you remember, one day, he's going to look at you and decide you know too much." The sinister smile stretched further across his face, distorting his features in a way that Alex didn't think was possible. "Because even the fiercest of lions get scared, Alex."

With that, Keats spun on his heel and strode out of the office and through the double doors, out of CID. Alex let out an audibly relieved sigh and turned to face Gene, burying her face in his chest as she sought comfort in his warm scent.

Silence descended on them like a gossamer blanket, shrouding them in a soundless bubble as Gene wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, his face buried in the sweetness of her hair, the warmth from each other's bodies providing a reverent solitude.

"I didn't do it, Bolls. I didn't kill him." Gene's gruff testimony gently shattered the silence and he pressed her even closer, wanting to savour every moment of her closeness, of her body pressed up against his. He had wanted it for so long, but it had been slipping from between his fingers.

"I know," Alex whispered, moving her head up to meet his gaze. "I believe you."

The ghost of a smile flickered across his face as they stared at each other, holding on for dear life as though their whole existence revolved around that one moment. Lowering his head, Gene's lips brushed hers for the second time, the glorious taste of her thrilling every last part of him and awakening emotions in the pit of his stomach that he had buried away a long time ago. When they silently broke apart, a breathy whisper sounded in the darkened office, the barely audible confession sealing both their fates.

"I love you."

* * *

_**Thank you very much for reading, I hope it was alright and please review to tell me your thoughts!**_

_**X =D**_


End file.
